


Closing Shift Secrets

by A_Taupe_Fox



Series: Taupe's Ficlet Instruments Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Instruments: Wk. 5 - Forbidden, Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: The First Rule of Coffee Shop Closing is Never Talk About Coffee Shop Closing.For Ficlet Instruments week 5: Forbidden





	Closing Shift Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

The chairs had all been put away, the floors were mopped, and the nightly cleaning check-list had nearly been completed. The only lights left on were back in the kitchen, leaving the main space of the coffee shop in crepuscular darkness. Maia was dragging the floor mats out to the back where they got stored to dry overnight, and Simon had his head in the cabinets, checking the stock to pull anything that was out of date.  
  
“You wanna know the best part of getting to close?” Simon’s muffled from the cabinet, but still easy to hear in the darkened shop.   
  
“Is it the lack of asshole customers who are convinced that we owe them our lives because we exist in a service industry?” Maia replied sarcastically, shouting from where she was in the kitchen.   
  
“Nope!” Simon said, brightly, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His arms were full of pastries, and whipped cream bottles that were past their sell-point.   
  
“Simon, you _ can not _ live off that shit! I mean it! I was serious when I said you’re not allowed to bring home stuff anymore.”   
  
“Oh, come on, Maia! You know those laws are bullshit!”   
  
Maia dropped the mat and stood up, putting her hands on her hips and looking _ very _ unimpressed. “I don’t give a shit about laws. I care about how neither of us eat _ real food _ when you fill our fridge with day old chocolate muffins.”   
  
“But they’re _ really good _ chocolate muffins!” Simon protested.   
  
Maia laughed incredulously, but shook her head anyway, “ _ No_, Simon. _ Real food_.”   
  
“Fine,” Simon said, walking to the counter and dropping all of the food onto it, “I guess we’ll have to fight for it, then.”   
  
“Fight for it?” Maia asked, before her eyes widened in understanding, “No, Simon, _ no! _ ”   
  
Simon shrugged and held up the four cans of whipped cream, “Do you surrender then?”   
  
“Never!” Maia shouted, darting forward and stealing two of the whipped cream cans that Simon had been holding. It didn’t take long for it to become an all-out _ war _ .   
  
It got even worse when they’d actually run out of whipped cream, because the rattling sound that the empty cans made was hilariously unattractive, and left them both slumped against the counter laughing.   
  
“Oh, shit,” Maia said, trying to speak even though she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, “fuck, Simon, if anyone ever finds out about this, we’ll _ never _ be allowed to close together again.”   
  
“Well then,” Simon said, “I guess no one can ever, _ ever _ find out.” He pulled away from the counter, standing tall and lifting one empty whipped cream container high into the air.   
“IT IS FORBIDDEN!” he shouted, doing his best to channel gravitas of a wizard banishing a demon. He pressed down on the nozzle of the whipped cream container as he did, and it let out a guttering aerated sound as nothing came out.   
  
There was a moment of silence before both Simon and Maia collapsed into giggles again.


End file.
